Daphne Sevchenko
Daphne Nyura Sevchenko (Ukrainian: Дафна Нюра Севченко) (b. 16 July — 19 November) was a Ukrainian pure-blood witch of the old and privileged Sevchenko family, the only child of Mr and Mrs Sevchenko. Her family were infamous for their austere views on Dark magic and blood supremacy, as well as having once been former followers and ancestral advocates for Gellert Grindelwald. Throughout her education at the Durmstrang Institute, Daphne was a member of the Molokov House and a Beater for their Quidditch team. During her sixth year, Durmstrang hosted the Triwizard Tournament, welcoming Hogwarts School and the Beauxbatons Academy. It was during this time that she met Xanthas Jordan, with whom she shared a cruel and equally sadistic nature, taking pleasure in inflicting pain and terrorising others. She soon became aware of the Knights of Abaddon, and also had a significant role to play in the intimidation of Daya Devdhar. After completing her education, Daphne moved to Britain and married Xanthas, severing all ties with her family. The two went on to have four children in total: Archie, Greg, Jamie and Amy. Daphne rose to notoriety alongside her husband in the magical underworld by continually supporting him in his unlawful endeavours at the Viperae, often fulfilling his role in his absence. Eventually, stress and isolation led Daphne into a deep depression that ended with her committing suicide as a result. The tragedy would have a profound impact on those she left behind: Xanthas became the sole carer for their children, all of whom he abused religiously. His subsequent death while facing lifelong incarceration in Azkaban would then leave their children orphaned. Through her four children, Daphne would posthumously gain a number of grandchildren, all of whom were raised without a majority of the prejudicial ideals their own parents had dealt them. Amy and her husband would also go on to name their only daughter in her memory. Daphne's youthful form was memorialised through the form of her very own portrait, which was kept on the walls of the portrait room in the Jordan House. Category:Fourth Generation Category:Background Characters Category:Beaters Category:Bullies Category:Dark Magic Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Durmstrang Category:Foreign Individuals Category:Jordan family Category:Married Individuals Category:Mentally Ill Individuals Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Occlumens Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sevchenko family Category:Socialites Category:Supremacists Category:The Firm Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Wizard-mafia Biography Family lineage Early life Durmstrang years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Durmstrang Later life Death and post-mortem Physical description Daphne was a tall woman with curly brown hair, intimidatingly wide brown eyes and an angular facial structure. Her facial features and hair colouring thus made her an exceptional fit for the Jordan family even as a spouse, as they were generally renowned for their dark and fine-boned appearances. Mallory described her as "grumpy-looking with bad posture", and many other students took note of her clear cold voice and apathetic expression. When it came to her children, she was said to share a thin pencil-like frame with her daughter Amy, while Elliot pointed out that Jamie must have inherited his thick black brows from his mother. As a married woman and wealthy socialite, Daphne usually donned robes and dresses of an elegant make that were indicative of her upper-class role in society. However, the eventual stress and depression that began to consume Daphne took a considerable toll on her appearance. She lost a fair amount of weight, developed a gaunt hollow-cheeked countenance, allowed her hair to thin and made movements that were frail and weary. She remained this way up until her death, after which her appearance was memorialised through the form of paintings, photographs or newspaper clippings. Her portrait in the Jordan House depicted her with a healthy and full outward form, sporting her same blank gaze and puckered frown. Despite her imminent deterioration, Daphne was recognised as a chillingly beautiful witch, with her husband often broadcasting her beauty to those who came into the Viperae. In the words of Maksim Yakovich, she was perhaps "the most beautiful creature he had ever seen". Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Daphne was a dangerous and formidably talented witch. * Dark Arts: * Non-verbal magic: * Occlumency: * Duelling: * Transfiguration: * Quidditch: * Apparition: * Unbreakable Vow: * Unforgivable Curses: * Leadership skills: * Love: Possessions * Magnolia wand: * Dress robes: * Jordan House: Relationships Family Sevchenko family Xanthas Jordan Children Etymology Daphne means "laurel" in Greek. It is derived from the nymph Daphne in Greek mythology, who was pursued by the god Apollo. She prayed to her father, the river god Peneus, to change her body in order to escape the love-struck Apollo and Peneus then transformed her into the laurel tree, which Apollo then claimed as one of his sacred symbols. In Ancient Greece, a wreath of laurels was given as a prize and considered a symbol of prosperity, fame, and victory. Nyura 'is a Ukrainian female name, meaning ''"graceful". '''Sevchenko is a variant of the name Shevchenko (Ukrainian: Шевченко), a family name of Ukrainian origin. It is derived from the Ukrainian word shvets (Ukrainian: швець), meaning "cobbler/shoemaker", and the suffix -enko, denoting descent. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery Daph_3.jpg Daph_11.jpg Daphne.png Daph 4.jpg Daphne.JPG Daph_13.jpg Daph_17.jpg Daph_18.jpg Daph_12.jpg Daph_22.jpg Daph_23.jpg Daph 15.jpg